U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,199 discloses an exhaust system for an outboard motor including a main exhaust passageway extending through a partially water filled chamber in the driveshaft housing. An inlet idle relief passage connects the top of the chamber with the main exhaust passageway and an outlet passage connects the top of the chamber with the atmosphere. The system thus defines an effective exhaust silencer for the idle exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,182 discloses an exhaust relief system for an outboard motor including, an exhaust chamber into which exhaust is discharged from the engine. A first passage in communication with the exhaust chamber provides contraction of the exhaust as the exhaust passes rearwardly, from which the exhaust is discharged into an expansion chamber which substantially surrounds the exhaust chamber. From the expansion chamber, the exhaust is routed through and contracted into a second passage in communication with the expansion chamber, after which it is discharged to atmosphere. The tortuous path provided by the exhaust relief system of the invention, along with the repeated expansion and contraction of the exhaust as it flows to atmosphere, provides a muffling effect at idle operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,036 discloses an outboard motor comprising an internal combustion engine including a lower surface having therein an exhaust gas discharge port, a driveshaft housing having an upper end including an upper face fixed to the lower surface of the internal combustion engine, an outer surface extending downwardly from the upper face, an interior vertically extending main exhaust gas passage extending from the upper face and communicating with the exhaust gas discharge port, an idle exhaust gas relief passage recessed in the upper face and in spaced relation to the main exhaust gas passage, and closed by the lower surface of the internal combustion engine, and an idle exhaust gas outlet port located in the outer surface and communicating with the idle exhaust gas relief passage, and an idle exhaust gas relief tube communicating between the main exhaust gas passage and the idle exhaust gas relief passage and having a portion extending vertically within the main exhaust gas passage and terminating in spaced relation above the water level in the driveshaft housing when the driveshaft housing is located in a normal operating position and when the driveshaft housing is at rest relative to the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,057 discloses an idle exhaust relief passage provided with a valve that can inhibit flow through the passage in response to certain operating conditions of an engine of an outboard motor. More particularly, operation above a predetermined threshold can be used to inhibit flow through the idle exhaust relief passage. A valve, configured for this purpose, can be a flapper valve.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0057508 discloses a marine propulsion system for propelling a marine vessel in water. The system comprises an outboard motor that is coupled to a marine vessel, and that comprises an exhaust gas relief outlet that is located above the water when the outboard motor is at idle speed. A conduit conveys exhaust gas from the exhaust gas relief outlet to a discharge outlet located on the marine vessel.
The disclosures of each of the above-mentioned patents and patent application publications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.